Mia and Me - Episode 202
Behind the Curtain is the second episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia, Yuko, and Mo try to find proof that Rixel is playing a tricky game on them. While visiting his circus, they check out the backstage area, where they find animals held in captivity. Meanwhile, Onchao is captured by Gargona. Plot At the farm, Renzo tells Mia about why Mario helps out at the farm. Renzo tells Mia that she can try riding the horse he keeps at the farm if she wants, as long as Mario helps out. Mia accidentally mentions Onchao, confusing Mario with vague answers when he questions whether she has ridden a horse before. Mario notes that Mia gets along with the horse, Johnny, very well. Suddenly, another horse comes running. Mario explains that the other horse is called Sapphire, and frequently runs away from its owners. Mario warns Mia not to go near it, but to his surprise, Sapphire seems to like Mia. To Mia's dismay, it turns out the owner of Sapphire is Violetta, who comes to bring the horse back. Mario comments that if Mia thinks Violetta is bad, she should meet Violetta's mother. Mia's bracelet starts glowing, and Mia makes up an excuse about needing to check her phone. Mia arrives in Centopia, and asks Yuko and Mo if they've learned anything about Rixel's motivations yet. Mia informs Yuko and Mo of the riddle, and a trio of elf girls offer to help keep an eye on Rixel, having overheard their conversation. Raynor and Mayla still seem unaware of Rixel's true nature. Rixel continues to ask about unicorns, and Raynor suggests that Mia and the others bring him to show him the meadow where the unicorns are. The group are reluctant, but bring him along since Raynor trusts him. The three attempt to question Rixel about his interest in unicorns, with Rixel showing an interest in Onchao in particular. Rixel asks if they can take a closer look, but the trio insist that they only observe from a distance. Yuko and Mo leave with Rixel so Rixel can prepare his circus show, while Mia goes to talk to Onchao. Mia assures Onchao that they'll figure out what Rixel is planning. Rixel talks about his intention to earn the other elves' trust with his show, but Gargona would rather go for a more direct method for capturing Onchao. In the audience of the performance, Mia, Yuko and Mo figure out the riddle, and that they need to get behind the scene to find out what Rixel is hiding. Mo leaves the task up to Yuko and Mia. Meanwhile, Gargona tries to sneak up on Onchao, but trips and is chased off by the unicorns. Onchao and Esko follow her to see where she's going. At Rixel's island, the show begins. Gargona makes her way back to the island, but since Rixel has closed the gate for the show, she begins climbing one of the chains tethering the island to Centopia. Onchao and Esko manage to make her lose her balance, causing her to fall into the water and temporarily shrink down, allowing her to get inside through a small hole. Meanwhile, Rixel's animals are performing for the crowd. Mia and Yuko see their chance to sneak in, and fly off, with the trio of elf girls from earlier sitting down next to Mo. Rixel's animals behave oddly, which Mo comments on. Mia and Yuko hear Gargona's voice, and decide to follow her to see what she's up to and whether or not she's working with Rixel. Rixel's dragon, Gurga, comes on stage, and shows off her abilities with fire. Mo realizes that Rixel is somehow hypnotizing his animals, to which the other elves begin booing Rixel when they realize the animals are not acting out of their own will. As Rixel leaves the stage, Mo hears Onchao approach. Two of the elf girls tell Lasita to watch their seats while they go to see what is wrong. Onchao hands Mo the net Gargona tried to catch them with, and Mo tells the other two elf girls to get everyone else away from Rixel's island. Mia and Yuko reach the place where Rixel and Gargona are plotting, as well as where the animals are kept. Mia and Yuko manage to trap Rixel and Gargona, and free the animals from their cages sans Gurga. Lasita manages to quickly befriend the three animals, and get them to follow her to the palace. Gargona and Rixel report to their master, with Gargona blaming Rixel for their failure. At the palace, Raynor and Mayla apologize for not realizing Rixel's true nature sooner. They decide to work together to stop Rixel. Mia has to return to her own world. Mia heads back outside, where Mario is still helping with the animals outside. Major Events * Mia rides Johnny, Renzo's old horse. * Mia meets Sapphire, Violetta's horse. * The elves question Rixel and his focus on the unicorns. * Rixel prepares the circus while Gargona attempts to capture Onchao directly. * The elves discover Gargona is working with Rixel and that the animals are hypnotized by Rixel. * The animals, besides Gurga, are freed by the elves. Trivia * The oracle of this episode is "To know a stranger's color is true. behind his guise, you have to view." * Violetta makes an appearance in season 2. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 3 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2